Fool's Gold SpaMano
by AllyDaDaughterOfAres
Summary: They say there's an island out there. They says there's so much gold there. They say it's enough to last you eternity. What they didn't mention however, was the fact that it wasn't what we originally thought it was... and that it was a trap.


Spain's economy was drastically changing.

Antonio, the personification of Spain was worried for the future of his country and himself.

Would he even exist? Would he cling onto the life he had like his friend, Prussia? Would the world forget his customs, traditions and influences?

The world would forget everything, right?

This, of course helped fuel him for his desperate search to keep his economy stable. He would sail the seas and pilot some aircraft to find another reliable source for his country.

His efforts weren't noticed.

Until that one day...

* * *

"TOMATO BASTARD, WHERE HAVE YOU-A BEEN?" a grumpy Italian shouted at him "You abandoned your-a side of the Tomato Fields!" he complained.

Spain laughed, "I've been looking around for something."

"What have-a you been looking around for, bastard?" Romano asked, plucking a tomato from the plant before biting it.

"Well, you see, I've found an island with gold," Spain grinned "It hasn't been discovered yet, and-" he stared at the Italian who began to walk away from him.

"This is-a for you, bastardo!" Romano grinned and pointed at Spain's half of the tomato fields. Sure enough, the tomato plants were scorched to death. Brown leaves swayed lifelessly in the wind and returned to their dead position once the wind stopped. Half the soil in his side was dry as desert sand while the other half had weeds dominating the barely moist patches of soil.

Spain just stopped and stared at Romano's side.

Perfectly grown tomato plants; juicy red tomatoes and emerald green leaves sprouting from the branches. The soil was moist, warm and absolutely no weeds were growing on his part of the fields.

"Romano?" Spain started "My poor tomatoes... I thought I told you to take care of them."

"I did-a," Romano yawned. Spain was about to reply when Romano cut him off "For-a the first few weeks."

Spain just frowned and set off to the garden shed that was tucked away in a small corner near the edge of the fields. He began to till and pull the dead plants and weeds out of the soil.

Meanwhile, Romano walked back to Spain's house and made himself comfortable inside his old room. Occasionally stepping outside to get a few snacks, he made sure to keep and eye on Spain and check if he was okay. He even began to bake pizza.

* * *

The door opened with a creak of the hinges rubbing against each other. Spain wiped a drop of sweat that started to form on his temple while he sniffed the air. A familiar smell wafted throughout his house.

 _'Mhmmm, pizza...'_ he thought as he stepped inside "Hey Romano, what are you cooking there?"

Romano walked out of his kitchen with a slice of Pizza in his mouth "Phhmpp-phhmm" he mumbled- and started to choke.

"Roma! are you okay?" Spain ran over to the boy and began to pat his back, Romano just responded by swatting his hand away and shooting him a deathly glare.

"I'll be-" he coughed "Fine..." he coughed again "It's-a pizza... Bastardo..." he managed to whisper.

"I knew that," Spain laughed "You already had that slice of pizza when I saw you!"

Romano, just starting to recover from choking, began to get angry at Spain "It's-a your fault!" he grumbled and crossed his arms. Spain just chuckled and grinned. "I was-a going to let you have some of-a my pizza," he pointed at the pizza on top of the counter and looked away from Spain's face.

"Me? pizza, you're really going to- gracias ***** ~" he walked over to the counter and hurriedly snatched a slice of pizza.

Romano glared at him, but didn't make any attempt to stop him from eating the delicious cheese pizza "So, where have you-a been?" Romano asked.

"Well, Romano, me and my ship crew have found an island-" he munched on his pizza "and we have-" he munched again "Managed to find this odd island."

"Go on, bastardo," Romano suddenly became alert and suspicious. This was out of the ordinary... ' _wouldn't the satellites have found every island on the surface of the earth by now? Wouldn't it have already be found and named?'_

Spain had just finished nom-nomming on his slice of pizza and was about to reach for another one-"No story, no pizza," Romano gave him the stink eye.

"Uh, okay- so as I was saying, this island had flecks of shiny things mixed with the beach sand," he recalled "and when we got closer, it turned out that the shiny things mixed with the sand was- gold- dorado *****."

"But-a," Romano protested, not believing what Spain had just described to him "How is that possible-a? Wouldn't a random bastard have already-a found the island?"

"That's what I was starting to think," Spain pointed out "But there's nothing much I can do, since, you know, my country's economy..." he reminded Romano "and there's nothing much I can do. Two parts of España want to split apart from the rest of the mainland..."

"But tomato bastard, couldn't you-a ask for a loan from the... other-a nations?" Romano proposed.

"Ah, but that's also why my country's economy is also doing bad," Spain told Romano "Not only is my economy bad, but we're also debt... a lot of debt... at this point, I don't think I can ask for any more loans."

Spain just sighed.

This was a completely new experience for Romano since he had never seen Spain look sad. Well, okay... maybe Spain seemed sad when he finally left his boss' house. But he hadn't been this sad before, this was one of the first times he had witnessed Spain look forlorn.

"Hey Tomato-bastard..." Romano sputtered "Maybe I could-a help you...?"

"No, Romano, it's okay," Spain looked up at him with a fake grin "I can do it myself."

"Are you-a sure, tomato bastard?" Romano eyed him carefully, trying to detect if something was off in his eyes "The "Ohonhon" bastard would be sad if you left."

'Whenever in doubt, look at Spain's eyes, they'll always reveal what he's feeling at the moment,' Romano reminded himself as he squinted his own eyes and saw detected a small flinch "You're not..." he mumbled.

"No, Romano, I'm fine," Spain lied.

"No, you're not-a," Romano insisted.

"Yes, I'm fine," he snapped.

"You-a, never snap," Romano pointed out.

"Yes I do sometimes." Spain began to ignore him.

"But bastardo- let me go with you," Romano growled.

Spain's cheeks turned pink, but he blatantly refused anyway.

"No."

"Si."

"No."

"Si."

"No."

"No."

"Si- wait what!?" Spain blurted.

"It's-a settled, Tomato bastard!" Romano exclaimed "I am going sailing with you-a."

"But-" Spain started. Romano quickly shushed him by cutting him off "You-a said so yourself."

"You don't know what-" Spain stuttered while Romano yet again, interrupted "Yes I do."

"You don't get it..." Spain mumbled "Sailing on an actual ship, and not on one of those 'poor-excuse-of-a-ship' boats."

"Nonsense-a," Romano snarled "How hard can it-a be?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(for those of you who didn't know what these meant:)**

 ***Gracias = Thank you**

 ***Dorado = Gold**

 ***Si = yes**

 **ehm- I'm not exactly the best person at writing prologues and such but- I hope you enjoy this [unfinished] story~**  
 **I'm still working out the plot, but that's what gets my creativity flowing- without a complete plot, you are left to discover the different possibilities. But that's just my opinion.**

 **This is my first story posted here- and, yes, I have re-written this prologue... I wasn't very satisfied with it since it was less than a thousand words.**

 **Anyways, enough about that... Please, tell me what you think~! Is Roma tsundere enough? ^-^'**

 **Ciao~**

 **-DaDaughterOfAres**


End file.
